


Поиск себя

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Баки Барнса есть повод жить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поиск себя

Мы тратим много времени на то, чтобы найти себя. А когда находим, не узнаем.

Имя Баки все еще неприятно поскрипывало на языке, как будто не приживалось. Спокойнее было со званием Зимний солдат: рефлексы, контроль, военная выправка. А нет, военная выправка к Баки тоже имела отношение.  
Грани стирались, Баки старался запоминать моменты, когда грани между Баки и Зимним солдатом стирались. Плохо было одно, иногда…иногда эти моменты были слишком неуловимые, тонкие, и их нельзя было зацепить и запомнить. Но он старался напоминать себе о том, что разница есть. У Баки Барнса, бывшего Зимнего Солдата, на текущий момент было все, о чем еще недавно он мог только мечтать. Друзья, коллеги, крыша над головой, постоянная работа, полный соц.пакет и набор социально значимых функций. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что у него не только рука металлическая, что он весь состоит из металла.  
Он знал, кто такой Барнс, но не мог в полной мере это ощутить. В прошлом Баки часто становился центром компании, шутил, привлекал к себе внимание, был своим парнем для всех. Открытая душа, кажется, именно так про таких говорят. Теперь, теперь все изменилось. Вторая мировая, ну что ж, говорят война меняет людей, показывая их лучшие или худшие качества. ГИДРА тоже меняет людей, меняет в самом широком смысле этого слова. Физически, психически – разнообразно. Он больше не улыбался широко и ярко, как когда-то в сороковых на пункте призывников, не шутил и сдерживал порыв спросить: «Что происходит?», когда не мог уловить сути взаимоотношений в команде. Люди больше не были открытыми книгами, и даже изученный вдоль и поперек Стив был другим. Все изменилось, пока он был солдатом.  
Он сам изменился.  
Баки жил в башне Старка, и не он один в ней жил. Бартон умудрялся забираться в самые неожиданные места и цапаться со Старком, Наташа предпочитала уютные комнаты, не смотря на то, что могла спать в спартанских условиях, Брюс был незаметен, пока не приходил Халк.  
Большей частью Баки старался не сталкиваться ни с кем из них, и особенно с Тони Старком. Особенно, потому что этот тип был удивительно раздражающим, настолько, что не хватало никаких стабилизаторов для того, чтобы сдержаться и не врезать ему. Но периодически столкновений было не избежать, камнем преткновения была кухня, что удивительно и Старк, и сам Баки объявлялись там не иначе как ночью, страдая от одного и того же недуга, видимо.  
Большей частью Барнс любил тишину вокруг себя, не гомон ученых, зачитывающих данные вслух, не разговоры о задачах и миссиях Мстителей, нет, тишина, вот что его привлекало. И сидя на крыше, разглядывая людей через прицел винтовки, он отключался от того, что творилось в его жизни и мог, вполне мог, представить себя на месте вон того молочника, который разлил галлон молока, или вон того парнишки, что предлагает газеты прохожим. Он мог зависнуть на крыше на час, на два, на продолжительное время, но Стив начинал ругаться, Наташа, смеясь, отбирала оборудование, а Хоукай молча кивал головой и шел к выходу.  
Они все были странными, каждый в своей манере.  
Но почему-то каждый считал своим долгом о нем позаботиться. Это согревало изнутри, но не добиралось туда, где был заморожен Баки Барнс. Притворяться человеком – еще одно задание, которое он старался выполнить на «отлично», но это было заданием Зимнего солдата. 

Баки наблюдал за Тони Старком, который сонно смотрел на кофеварку стоя на кухне. Сам Барнс пытался разобраться в том, как работала проклятая микроволновка, и никак не мог понять на кой черт ей столько кнопок, и на которую надо нажать, чтобы подогреть еду. Ни у одного, ни у второго ничего не работало. Баки начал подозревать, что Старк в своем рвении все модернизировать, уже дорвался до кухни и что-то поменял. Но тот с таким удивлением смотрел на не запускающуюся кофеварку, что обвинить его не поворачивался язык. Микроволновка подозрительно гудела, кофеварка подозрительно молчала, Тони тянулся за отверткой, когда на кухню вошла Наташа.  
Наташа Романова. Файл был засекречен, даже в голове Баки. Она была странной, доступной, близкой, понятной, но ускользающей. Из нее не выходило константы, из нее выходил соратник, любовница, друг, но не константа. Она менялась слишком быстро и резко для такого, как он. Баки подозревал, что и для нее он не был константой, удобством был, но не чем-то большим. Она была «Черной вдовой», и это как-то перекликалось с тем, что сидело внутри нее. Неистребимое желание оставаться в одиночестве.  
Наташа удивленно распахнула глаза и треснула Тони по руке.  
\- Никаких апгрейдов, Старк! - Ворчливо заметила она, и пока Баки зависал на ее голых ногах, быстро выключила микроволновку. – Ну и кто из вас, гении, включил режим разморозки?  
Баки, хмыкнув, пожал плечами, откуда он мог знать про этот режим, он даже инструкции не читал особо, обычно достаточно было практических навыков без теории. Наташа, оценив все правильно, не стала произносить очевидные вещи, молча переключила режим, и, отпихнув Тони от кофеварки, запустила приготовление кофе, банальным доливанием воды в требующуюся емкость. То ли Тони был с утра слишком сонным, то ли кофеварка действительно требовала пересмотра ее деятельности.  
В семь утра все было как в тумане.  
Баки молча жевал подогретое мясо, мрачно уставившись в стол, ему сегодня представилась возможность выйти в свет, надеть костюм и пройтись по вечеринкам города. Да. Старк – Индастриз и мероприятия - это всегда было незабываемое зрелище, не то чтобы он, как Зимний солдат, это отслеживал, нет, это просто было где-то не периферии зрения: мелькание телеэкранов, шумные вечеринки, приглашенные звезды.  
Тони крутился в этом давно, Баки Барнс знал каково это, Зимнему солдату предстояло узнать.  
До вечера было слишком много времени, которое предполагало какое-то хобби. Баки нашел себе хобби, он много читал, посещал кинозал и спортзал. Он пытался понять, каково это быть тем, кем его помнил Стив, считала Романова, описывал Старк. 

\- Ты должен улыбаться естественней.  
\- Не пей много.  
\- Будь собой.  
\- Расслабься.  
В голове крутились наставления разной направленности, расслабиться у Баки не получилось. Слишком много людей, вспышки камер как залпы артиллерийских снарядов. Много шума, из-за которого кружится голова и хочется сбежать в тишину. Слишком много ощущений за один раз. Что они там говорили про социализацию? Это сложно.  
Это как в книге про Маугли, где мальчик вырос с волками и потом боялся огня. Черт возьми, здесь было слишком много огня и слишком много инстинктов вопило о том, что ему нужно уйти отсюда, затаиться в укрытии. Точно, ему необходимо было найти укрытие. Подальше от толпы.  
Сначала столкновения с мстителями в башне. Он путался и не знал, что сказать Беннеру, когда тот предлагал ему чай или кофе. Наташа вызывала стойкие ассоциации с оружием, хотя у нее было мягкое, прекрасное тело, которое было очень хорошим на ощупь, говорить с ней было равносильно хождению по минному полю, а секс не заменял общения. Старк был язвительным, и его Баки видел реже всего. Бартон был странным, слишком общительный, открытый, улыбчивый и жестокий. К тому же, Барнс доподлинно знал, что был одним из заданий Хоукая, и по какой уж причине тот его не выполнил, он спрашивать не стал. Полагался на то, что сам ему помешал, но уровень точности Хоукая превышал собственно точность самого Барнса в разы, так что и дальность обзора тот мог выбрать другой. В этом персонаже было слишком много загадок. Агент Коулсон напоминал один из просмотренных фильмов – «Люди в черном», слишком много сдержанности и правительственной чепухи. Слишком мало информации. Хотя считывать Баки старался качественно, здесь считывать было нечего. Этот агент доносил ровно то, что хотел доносить, и только иногда позволял себе чуть сгорбиться и передохнуть, но эти моменты были столь редки, что Баки махнул рукой.  
Часто с ним пытался говорить Стив, но Стив тоже был загадкой, его ровные отношения со всеми, приветливость, и уверенность, внутренняя уверенность в себе, завораживали. Баки давно уже не ощущал в себе такого, застыв где-то внутри самого себя, он все никак не мог до конца решить, есть и там что-то, что нужно достать, или пора воспитать новое.  
Люди казались чередой набора данных, от которых уже становилось плохо. Социализация продолжалась.  
Система, которую разработал для себя Баки, дала трещину в тот момент, когда Наташу ранили.  
Она язвила, ругалась, крепилась, как могла, но ей было больно, она была бледнее обычного и дышала глубоко и ровно. Баки часто засыпал у нее на груди, и знал, что таким образом она пытается успокоиться, дать себе возможность переключить свое внимание на что-то иное. Так бывало после секса.  
Это было неправильно.  
Впервые что-то, помимо безразличия, шевельнулось в его груди. Проснулась ярость, желание выйти и разорвать противника на куски. Горячее, жгучее желание, шедшее изнутри. Первые полноценные чувства, которые прорвались к нему из глубокой заморозки. Первая реакция, которая поглотила его с головой.  
Барьер сломался. У Зимнего солдата больше не было причин выполнять миссию, у Баки Барнса были причины жить.  
Спустя неделю, когда он спокойно пил кофе на кухне, когда в помещении образовался сонный Старк, на которого кофе никто не готовил. Так как его удалось выудить из лаборатории всего несколько часов назад, предполагалось, что он спит. Баки удивленно пронаблюдал утреннее отупение гениального мозга и озвучил очевидную подсказку.  
\- Старк, долей воды.  
\- Снежинка, заткнись, - Тони потер глаза, раздраженно посмотрел на кофеварку и покорно долил воды.  
Наташа зашла на кухню, как обычно, в коротких шортах, Баки, как обычно, проследил линию ее ног. Следом зашел Клинти, ткнулся носом в плечо Наташи, что-то пробормотав, на что получил тычок в бок и сопроводительный пинок.  
Бартон усмехнулся, чуть не навернулся в попытке уйти от опалы и уселся за стол.  
Все было как обычно.  
Баки наконец-то спокойно вздохнул и зажмурился, пока не раздался топот ног и возмущенный вопль Стива.  
\- СТАРК!  
Ах да, Старк успел обзавестись странной псиной в то время, пока Стив бегал где-то в парке. Лично Баки собирался развлекаться с этой парочки еще очень долго, он хоть и был обнулен, заморожен, разморожен, но слепым точно никогда не был. И чужую константу видел прекрасно.


End file.
